1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a game, more particularly to a game apparatus with multiple playing modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the games found in most playgrounds, such as seesaws and swings, remain popular with children even though electronic amusement games have already invaded our households. In this industrial age, the space allocated for playgrounds is getting smaller due to the overcrowded conditions in most places. Thus, it is very unlikely that new playgrounds would be installed with the games found in most playgrounds of the old days due to lack of space.